Run Me Outta Your Life
by MiLoV
Summary: Hermione didn't go to Hogwarts for her sixth year because of a tragedy but she still kept up with her school work and was able to go on to her seventh year and is still able to become Head Girl...but what if that's not really what she wants anymore?


_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**I think I'm in love with you. Every night you invade my dreams...**_

"UGH! No!" she screamed as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the waste basket next to her desk. "Yeah, way to go, Hermione. 'Dearest Draco'? What was I thinking!?!" She slammed her book closed and threw it in her bag. She had been flipping through her Hogwarts: A History book when she found that unfinished letter to her used to be "one true love". That day of love and of a carefree lifestyle seemed so far behind her. Remembering, the loveliness and the horribleness of Draco Malfoy made going back to school harder than it was to begin with.

One year ago, she was forced to skip, well not SKIP, per say, but not go to Hogwarts because of a tragedy that happened in her family. She was sent her homework and lecture notes and she still kept at the top of her class. But over the summer, she began to care less and less about school but she was still chosen to be Head Girl, much to her misfortune.

When her parents died, she had buried herself in her books and schoolwork, but then began to realize that nothing mattered. She still remembered the day that she lost control.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, hunny, did you get your schoolwork to Professor Dumbledore yet?" asked Hermione's aunt, Maggie, who she had been staying with. Hermione nodded numbly... "Sweetie, why won't you talk to me?" Hermione just looked away and nibbled slightly at her toast that sat in front of her. "So, I'll bet you're excited that you'll be going back to school next year, eh? Maybe even be Head Girl?" Hermione placed her toast quietly on her plate. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? Your parents would be so proud of you!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione couldn't handle it anymore! "Stop it, Maggie! Just stop! I hate my life! I hate my stupid school! I hate that I'm a Witch! I hate everyTHING and everyONE! I'm not going back to school!" she yelled.

"Yes you are young lady! Your parents would be furious if they know you weren't going and-"

"My parents?! My PARENTS are DEAD! I don't know if you've noticed, but they DIED! What would they care if I went to school or not!"

"You ARE going, Hermione Granger!"

END OF FLASHBACK

And here she was, sitting at the train station, alone. She knew she didn't have a choice of whether or not she would go to school that year. "Hermione? Hermione, is that you!?!" screeched a male voice behind her. She turned and saw two extremely tall, handsome young men standing before her. She felt her mouth drop to her chest.

"Harry? Ron? NO! you guys aren't Harry Potter and Ron Weasely! You're way too tall!" They smirked at her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you guys!" and it wasn't until that very moment that she realized just how much she missed them.

"Why didn't you reply to our letters? We sent like, a dozen of a million!"

"Ronald, that's not even a number." She rolled her eyes and the trio laughed together for the first and final time that year.

The three sat in their compartment staring out the window. Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her tattoo that she had gotten a week before school had started. It was placed right above her shoulder blade. "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Harry lied. He and Ron had been worried about her since her parent's deaths. Nothing had been the same since then. Harry threw Ron a look and Ron just nodded in understanding. They said nothing else the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Hermione walked down the corridor after talking to Dumbledore about her Head's duties. His voice rang through her head....

"_Miss Granger, I hope you understand that you and the Head Boy are responsible for the younger students. You must punish them when necessary and you must be a good example. The Head Boy has already been informed of his duties, that is why he isn't here at the moment. You both will plan the End of the Year Ball and the Halloween and Christmas Ball all right?" Hermione nodded. "Miss Granger, I know you've had it rough this past year....but I must ask you to not let it get in your way of leading your fellow classmates."_

She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "The masks we wear." She muttered as the door to the Head's common room swung open. She wasn't entirely prepared for what she saw next.  
  
A/n: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!

And yes, I know this story is kinda cliché, but bear with me!


End file.
